Después de décadas te encontré
by gaarawife
Summary: Un ángel y un demonio, una batalla eterna, un pecado que se paga con muerte, ¿el amor podría sobrevivir a esto? si quieren saberlo entren y averiguenlo
1. Prólogo

**DISCLAIMER:**** Naruto es de masashi kishimoto.**

**Bueno aquí con otra historia espero que les guste**

Capitulo 1: Prólogo

Era una noche oscura, delante de él se podía ver un campo de batalla donde se veía el fin de una terrible batalla, el totalmente lastimado y herido pero protegiendo lo más preciado para el

-¿e…estas bien?- pregunto débilmente a la chica que protegía en sus fuertes brazos tirados en ambos en la tierra

- yo si… pero ¡mírate!- dijo exaltada y con lagrimas en sus ojos al ver sus heridas, en su brazo tenía varios rasguños, unas flechas con resplandor blanco atravesaba una de sus piernas, en su abdomen lo tenía atravesado dejando un hueco en este- todo esto es por mi culpa-decía abrazándolo

- lo único que importa es…que ellos no te tienen

Se oyeron pasos detrás de ellos- ¡aléjate de él!-dijo una voz gruesa y demandante- tu eres una hija de la luz…ahora déjame terminar con él y su maldita raza se acabara por fin…-decía furioso quitando a la chica del pecho de este- ¡no! ¡Déjame suéltame…! ¡Padre no lo mates, no lo mates!-decía forcejeándose

-¡déjenla!-grito furioso, levantándose de golpe entornando sus ojos rojos como la sangre y sacando sus colmillos cual fiera- ¡suéltala!

- tú eres un hijo de la oscuridad ¡no puedes estar con mi hija!-grito aquella figura masculina con alas blancas y cabello del mismo color, ojos azules como el claro cielo en su mano un cetro de la altura de este en la parte de arriba del cetro había una luna fusionada con una estrella dorada. Ambas dentro de un circulo del cual brotaba dos alas bancas con un resplandor puro- así que morirás al igual que tu maldita raza…-espeto con asco y de un momento a otro lanzo un rayo dorado atravesando el corazón de su oponente dejándole sin vida

-¡no!- salió un grito desgarrador de la chica de ojos jade, se zafo del agarre de sus opresores y se tiro en el cuerpo sin vida de su amado- ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?-dijo llorando y poniendo la cabeza de él en sus piernas, sus alas blancas como la esperanza se extendieron protegiéndolos a ambos mientras ella derramaba lagrimas amargas sobre el rostro de este

- el no merece tu compasión, era un ¡error de dios! Eres hija de la luz y esperanza, el es una mediocridad que merecía morir por tan solo atreverse a meterse con mi hija!- respondió furioso aquel ángel blanco

-¡no es verdad! El…- su padre le soltó una bofetada, dejando su piel nívea de la mejilla roja

-te has vuelto impura de tan solo haberte fijado en este ángel de alas negras, líder de los que han matado a tus hermanos

-¡cállate!-respondió furiosa-yo…salvare tu alma-susurro cerca del rostro de su amado

-no... Lo hagas…-dijo acariciando la mejilla de su amada, estando aun recostado en sus piernas con ultimo hilo de vida -no…me salves

-¡no te atrevas!-advirtió furioso su padre tratando de apartarla

- no volverán…a molestarnos- susurro un brillo dorado decoro su contorno levantando algunos mechones de su larga cabellara y el de el- te llevare al mundo mortal…-susurro de ultimo para después darle un beso de vida, un rayo azul los ilumino desapareciendo de aquel lugar…

**Reviews onegai **


	2. Sueño

**DISCLAIMER:**** Naruto es de masashi kishimoto **

**Hola pues en vista de que hubieron 4 reviews si! Aquí la conti del cap y está un poco más largo que el anterior jeje =) bien sin más que decir a leer **

Capítulo. 2 sueño

_-¡cállate!-respondió furiosa-yo…salvare tu alma-susurro cerca del rostro de su amado_

_-no... Lo hagas…-dijo acariciando la mejilla de su amada, estando aun recostado en sus piernas con ultimo hilo de vida -no…me salves_

_-¡no te atrevas!-advirtió furioso su padre tratando de apartarla_

_- no volverán…a molestarnos- susurro un brillo dorado decoro su contorno levantando algunos mechones de su larga cabellara y el de el- te llevare al mundo mortal…-susurro aquel luminoso…_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-NO!-gritó levantándose de golpe agitado y sudando- otro sueño-dijo para sí mientras se frotaba el rostro con la palma de sus manos- maldita sea…-volteo a ver su reloj- las 3:00 de la madrugada, demonios van 3 noche con lo mismo…-se levantó de la cama algo frustrado y se fue directo a la cocina

Tomo algo de agua mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello azabache, después de tomar agua fue a la sala y ahí observo la pequeña lucecita roja de su contestadora, apretó el botón y escucho los mensajes

**Mensaje uno, recibido a las 9:00 pm del día de ayer**

_**Hola sasukito!-decía la voz de una chica melosa y chillona- mmm ¡deseo ya estar contigo! Regreso en dos semanas amor! Cuídate…**_

_**Fin del mensaje…si desea escucharlo de nuevo marque 3, si desea borrarlo marque 4 si desea**_

De inmediato apretó 4

-Karin regresa en dos semanas-dijo con cansancio, y continúo escuchando los mensajes

**Mensaje dos, recibido a las 6:00 pm el día de ayer**

_**-hey! Debe donde te metiste! No fuiste a la junta de hoy en la mañana, Neji Hyuga quiere contactarte de inmediato quiere hacer trato con nosotros en la empresa… te lo pido como amigo ya supera a la perra que tienes como novia y ven a la junto de mañana a las 10 am ok! Adiós dobe! Dattebayo**_

_**Fin del mensaje**_

Borró también ese mensaje poniendo una media sonrisa por los comentarios de su rubio amigo Naruto

_**Ya no tiene más mensajes, si desea cambiar el saludo marque…**_

Apagó la contestadora y recostó su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón- qué diantres significa ese sueño.

Su nombre Sasuke Uchiha, 21 años, gran empresario poseedor de la empresa Uchiha conocida mundialmente. No tiene más familia más que su hermano Itachi Uchiha y su tío Kakashi Hatake.

Su pelo es azabache con tonos azulados, piel blanca y ojos negros profundos, cuerpo atlético codiciado por las mujeres.

Su actitud totalmente arrogante y fría hacia todos los que lo rodeaban.

Esa mañana, se dio un baño y salió de su casa a las 8:00 concluyendo que no dormiría más. No tomo su auto focuss de último momento, se le dio por caminar, hacia mucho que no lo hacía, salió de su gran casa la única que ha tenido desde niño, jamás quiso mudarse ahí paso momentos felices con sus padres claro tenía sus lujos pero tampoco que fuera una gran mansión.

Recorrió las calles pasando por un parque, decidió atravesarlo aun era temprano así que ¿Qué más daba? Estaba tan acostumbrado a su monotonía, que tal vez ya se había aburrido noto que era primavera y unos cerezos recién florecidos captaron su atención, pétalos volando junto con la brisa acariciando su rostro ligeramente.

Se sentó en una banca cercana disfrutando el paisaje, a esas horas no había nadie, columpios, res baladillas, pasamanos todos los juegos vacios sin un niño que los disfrutase. Estaba meditando, ¿Qué era ese sueño? ¿Quién era ese ser luminoso? Y aun mas importante ¿Qué hacia él en este sueño?, un pequeño grito lo saco de sus pensamientos, provenía de tras suyo justo en unos arbustos más atrás.

Le ganó la curiosidad, dejó su portafolios en ese banco y se encamino rápidamente al lugar donde provenía el grito, pareciese ser de mujer. Al llegar ahí una luz blanca lo cegó por unos instantes, avanzó un poco mas metiéndose y rasgando su traje con las ramas y espinas de los arbustos -¿Qué fue eso?- se pregunto a sí mismo, encontró…

Continuará…..

**Muchas Gracias por sus reviews y si quieren la conti pues ya saben reviews **

**Onegai**


	3. ¿Quién eres?

**DISCLAIMER:**** Naruto es de masashi kishimoto**

**Bueno pues aquí la conti del capítulo ahora son 3 hojas de Word un poco más largo. Bien sin más los dejo leer.**

**Cap. 3 ¿Quién eres?**

Después de haber sido cegado momentáneamente por aquella luz no pensó en encontrarse con eso, un pequeño gato blanco algo raro a su parecer, tenía las patitas como botas rosadas al igual que sus orejas y la punta de su cola. Él pensaba encontrar alguna chica o niña lastimada, o tal vez amenazada pero un gato jamás. Al parecer estaba lastimado, eso lo notó al ver el gran rasguño en su abdomen, el podría ser egocéntrico y egoísta más no inhumano como para dejarlo ahí, lo cargó con algo de delicadeza aún respiraba, lo acurrucó en sus brazos protegiéndole ¿Qué clase de criatura podría haberle hecho eso?

Regresó por el mismo sendero a su casa, a estas horas ninguna veterinaria estaría abierta, miró su reloj era 8:45 aún sobraba tiempo. Entró a su casa y dejó sus zapatos en la entrada, lanzó los portafolios a un sillón y luego se dirigió a la pequeña mesa en el centro de la sala recostando con delicadeza al pequeño animal.

Parecía sufrir aunque sus ojos estuviesen cerrados, subió rápidamente a su habitación por su botiquín de emergencias. El había tomado un curso de primeros auxilios en preparatoria-¿servirán con este gato? Se preguntó decidió olvidarse de esa pregunta y comenzó a curar como podía, al cabo de treinta minutos terminó de vendar al pequeño animal y dejándolo dormir en esa pequeña mesa.

Miró de nuevo su reloj 9:15, bien ahora no llegaría sino salía pronto, observó por unos instantes al gato, notó un pequeño dije que colgaba del cuello de este.

-Tal vez atacaron a su ama y por eso el grito- razonó unos instantes, se acercó al pequeño dije y registro si tenía dirección o al menos un nombre, nada, el dije lo sostenía una pequeña cadenita de cristal y este traía solo unas iníciales:_ SH_ light prisión.

-¿Quién le pondría esto a un gato?-se pregunto irónico, en esos instantes en que tocó el dije el pequeño gato despertó dejando a la luz unos ojos jade confusos mirando directamente al joven azabache- ya despertaste…-dijo aliviado- por lo que noto eres hembra

-Miau- emitió un sonido la pequeña gata- miau- maulló estirando la pata al rostro cercano del chico de mirada profunda y rasguñándole ligeramente

Sasuke se sorprendió un poco, fue como una caricia más que un rasguño los ojos de la pequeña gata se notaban confundidos como queriendo agradecerle- tonterías mías-susurro alejándose del gato y partiendo a su junta dejando a la pequeña gatita en su casa sola.

…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

-¡¿Cómo es posible que se les haya escapado? Llevamos décadas buscándoles-gritaba un ser furioso dentro de una sala blanca y decorados de plata y oro. Al frente del su sirviente arrodillado e inclinando sus alas en acción de respeto

- Lo sentimos muchos mi señor, pero no pudimos atraparle un humano llegó cuando ya la habíamos herido

-¡Hubiesen matado a aquél humano!

-Mi señor sabe bien que nosotros no podemos interferir con la vida de ellos al ser hijos de nuestro Dios, solo El decide cuando han de morir

-¡Encontradla! No permitiré que pasen 100 años más para que vuelva a pasar-decía furioso el mayor de ellos, parecía tener mirada fría y enfurecida sentado en su trono formado por mármol liviano y expidiendo un pequeño brillo. Sus alas extendidas y mirando el mundo humano desde un pequeño lago tratando de encontrarla

- Mi señor, Darien me ha confirmado que se ha transformado, nos será más difícil encontradle

-¡La quiero aquí! Haced todo lo que les sea posible!

-Con su permiso-respondió el ángel retirándose con respeto

…o…o..o…o…o…o….o…o…o…o

Regresaba de un largo día de trabajo, llego tarde a la junta y para colmo no pudo concentrarse en esta, unas imágenes rondaban sin parar en su mente: Una chica de piel pálida y tersa lo observaba, su cabello largo y de un extraño pero hermoso color rosa, sus ojos jades profundos delicada su figura y detrás de ella unos brazos agarrándola de la cintura aferrándola a una figura oscura de tras de ella, sonreía logrando que se apreciaran los colmillos de este, unos ojos rojos como la sangre y temibles llenos de odio y venganza invadieron su mente dando lugar a un terrible dolor de cabeza.

No había dejado de pensar en eso ¿Qué sería?, -solo son alucinaciones- se repetía una y otra vez, llegó a su casa entrando las 11:00 de la noche. Recordó a la pequeña gata de la mañana, revisó el lugar donde la había dejado-nada- revisó la cocina, debajo de los muebles, en todos lados- no está-observó la ventana de la sala entreabierta-se fue-dijo convencido, no le tomó importancia y subió a su dormitorio, algo cansado y aún con ese terrible dolor de cabeza.

Se dio un baño, relajándose un poco, salió con apenas una toalla en su cintura y otra secando su sedoso cabello, sin embargo al llegar al marco de la puerta observó a una chica dormida en su cama solo cubierta por una sábana blanca, su cabello esparcido por el colchón y que emitía una extraña paz y tranquilidad al verla más aun bajo la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana de su habitación, solo 5 segundos duró esa imagen parpadeó, la luz de la luna fue cubierta por una nube, volteó de nuevo-ya no está-dijo confundido se acercó a su cama, encontrando solo a la pequeña gata de botitas rosas como patas.

-¿Qué significa esto?-se preguntó en voz alta, la gata despertó sentándose y mirándole fijamente, el azabache observó como las vendas de su abdomen caían- o no…- no termino ya que se sorprendió al ver que no había rastro de la herida, ni huella, cicatriz, dolor nada-¿Qué eres?- le pregunto al pequeño animalito que tenía enfrente.

La luz de la luna volvió a filtrarse por la ventana, dando directo a la pequeña gata, mostrando así su verdadera forma…

La joven de la visión de hoy en cuatro en su cama mirándole curiosa. El cayó al suelo al retroceder por la impresión de aquella joven de pelo largo hasta la cintura color rosa, sus ojos jade observándolo profundamente, una delicada figura cubierta por una delicada sabana, su espalda ocultando unas grandes alas blancas. Ella lo miraba confundida, desvió su mirada jade al hombro derecho no encontró lo que buscaba

-¿Quién eres?-logró articular, aún sorprendido-¿Qué eres?-dijo observándola algo asustado

La dama se paró con dificultad- no eres tú…-susurro bajando la mirada decepcionada para luego volver a su forma gatuna-miau…miau

-¿Qué demonios?-con algo de inseguridad se acerco al pequeño gato que trataba de zafar el pequeño collar de su cuello-¿quieres que te lo quite?-preguntó zafando con algo de dificultad el dije, este al caer al suelo se disolvió en varias luciérnagas- qué era eso…se preguntó al tratar de tocar las pequeñas luciérnagas, notó que en el cuello de la gata aparecía una marca plateada en forma de dos ganchos afilados enganchados, quedando las puntas una arriba y otra abajo haciendo un espiral en el centro.

La pequeña gata se acurrucó en el regazo del muchacho, recostándose en la fría y húmeda toalla que tenía en su cintura, este por su parte se levantó del suelo y cargo consigo a minina, se sentó lento y confundido en su cama dejo de nuevo a la gata en su regazo ¿esto será un sueño?, se pregunto internamente y luego sintió la pequeña pata del animalito en su frente.

Lo último que oyó fue_- ayúdame por favor…_


End file.
